My Precious Lion
by the england fog
Summary: A GWDM Fic, and there is a character death and eating disorder involved. If you can't handle that, please leave now! Draco realizes he has feelings for Ginny, and watches her waste away from an eating disorder. Rated M for sensitive subject.


Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, I'm not making any profits, and I'm just using them for my story.

* * *

**Author's Note: There is a character death and an eating disorder, so if you can't handle this, leave now! I just want to note that I am in no way saying anything for or against eating disorders, I'm just portraying what can happen when you have one. So please, no flames on this subject. Also note that this is in Draco's point of view.**

* * *

_My Precious Lion_

"Oh, well if it isn't the precious little Weasel, wearing her raggedy old robes," I said with a sneer on my face.

"Shut it Malfoy. I'm in no mood for this business today," she said, looking up into my eyes. I noticed that this time, she looked a little more hurt than normal, so I decided to not say anything else.

As the weeks went by, I continuously took glances at the one girl who, in my opinion, deserved the entire world. Ginerva Weasley. I realized that I shouldn't have feelings for her, but alas, I did. Father would not be happy, should he ever find out.

On one of the Hogsmeade days, I saw Ginny walking with the Golden Trio. She looked… different. It was just something I couldn't place my finger on. None of the others seemed to take any notice.

During meals in the Great Hall, I would stare at her, and wonder what had caused her to lose that sparkle in her eye. Over time, I realized that she would eat less and less at each meal, and more often than not she would skip meals all together.

------------------------------

It was at the beginning of my 7th year that I finally realized what was wrong with Ginny. I saw her and Hermione swimming in the lake, and when she emerged, all you saw was skin and bones. None of the feminine curves that used to be this beautiful girl, but all of the ribs that equaled an eating disorder.

I desperately wanted to save her. I knew I had to come up with a plan, fast.

One of the first things I did was to approach Ron. Needless to say, he wasn't too happy about me talking to him in the first place, let alone about the fact that I had noticed something about his baby sister. That earned me a nice black eye.

After Ron, I tried a more intelligent approach. Hermione. She was willing to hear me out, but she told me that my fears were totally unfounded, and that Ginny had been eating just fine.

After my talk with her, I started watching Ginny in the Great Hall again. I noticed that she was eating, but when she finished every meal she abruptly got up and left.

------------------------------

One day, I decided to let my curiosity get the better of me, and I followed her out of the Great Hall. Apparently, Harry saw me doing this, and decided he better follow me.

I had just reached the outside of the girl's lavatory, where I had seen Ginny enter, when I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. Quickly, I spun around, and saw that I was face to face with Harry Potter.

"Malfoy, you better have a damn good reason of following Ginny out here. I heard about the trouble you've been trying to cause, and I don't see any reason to let it continue any further. Do you?"

After being snarled at by Potter, I just sneered and walked away. Little did I know that Ginny was standing in the doorway, listening to the entire conversation.

Not being able to get her any help, I just sat in my dorm, with my head in my hands. I wanted to do something, but after years of being the bastard that I was, nobody was going to take me seriously.

------------------------------

Day after day, I slowly watched as the life faded right out of Ginny. I felt absolutely helpless. Either the Golden Trio was too ignorant to notice, or they just didn't care. I personally thought it was the latter.

Finally, on a particularly dreary day in April, everyone was called into the Great Hall, because Dumbledore had an announcement.

"Students, I would like to make an announcement. Ginerva Molly Weasley has passed on. Her services are to be held here, tomorrow afternoon. You are all welcome to attend. I extend my sympathies to the entire Weasley Family, as well as to Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. I hope you'll all do the same. Classes are canceled until further notice."

During his speech, I hadn't realized that a tear had escaped the corner of my eye. Crabbe and Goyle were looking at me oddly, but I just ignored them. I knew, that someway, I had to attend that funeral.

During dinner that night, I approached Professor Dumbledore. I just had to know what exactly had happened to Ginerva.

"Professor," I started, "If I may ask, how exactly did Miss Weasley die?"

Dumbledore looked at me as though he already knew of my hidden feelings for the young girl. "Well, Mr. Malfoy, it seemed she wasn't eating properly. Although, you could have fooled most of us."

After hearing this, I just turned my head away and sneered. "Mr. Malfoy," he said, "I know you tried to help her. You did what you could, and trust me, it did not go unnoticed. I believe Ginerva left you a letter that, by now, should be lying on your bed."

Looking up at the old wizard, he gave me a sad smile, and patted me on the back. "Draco, it's alright to express your feelings once in a while. Trust me when I say, you'll feel a lot better."

------------------------------

I quickly exited the Great Hall and made my way down to the dungeons. As soon as I got in the common room, I sprinted for my bed. Sure enough, there was a letter there, with Ginny's handwriting on the front. With trembling hands, I opened it, and silently read the letter to myself.

_Dear Draco,_

_I guess if you get this, it means that I'm no longer around. First off, let me tell you that I'm sincerely sorry for all of our years of fighting. I never really did hate you, it was more that I hated your father, and needed someone to take it out on. Please know that I really am truly sorry._

_I just wanted you to know that I heard you that night, in the hallway with Harry. I'm surprised you actually noticed what was going on with me. That pretty much makes you the only one. I want to thank you, for caring. It seems that everyone else was too wrapped up in themselves to notice that little old me had a severe problem. I wish that I had the courage to tell you this before my condition got bad. I have every regret that I didn't get to know you, and eventually, come to love you._

_Please, Draco, don't blame yourself. You tried your best, and I know that. I sincerely hope that you will attend my funeral. Don't let my family stop you, they'll probably be too wrapped up in themselves to notice. I hope that you have a great life, and don't worry, I'll remember you always._

_Love, Ginny._

I couldn't help but shed a few tears as I read that. Silently, I placed the letter back into the envelope, and tucked it under my pillow. Wiping away the last of my tears, I picked out my clothes for the funeral, and went to sleep, with visions of Ginny filling my mind.

------------------------------

The next day, I woke up, and immediately remembered the events of the day before. I solemnly got up and ate breakfast, then came back up to get ready for the funeral. Lunch was being postponed until after the services.

With the excuse that I was simply going for a walk, I slipped out of the common room and headed to the Great Hall. When I reached the doors, I couldn't seem to find the strength to go in. Slowly, I turned and faced the wall and placed my forehead against the cool stone.

Too wrapped up in my thoughts to hear anyone approaching, I started a bit when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning around, I found myself looking into the eyes of my godfather. "Come, Draco, we'll face this together." Silently, Professor Snape and I entered the Hall together.

As soon as I saw the beautiful, but malnourished body of Ginny laid out, a few tears escaped my eyes. Severus saw this, and sat me down towards the back so I could compose myself.

Once I had fixed myself, and schooled my features so that they showed no emotion, I slowly approached the casket. Severus and Dumbledore joined me on each side, so that the Weasley's could only see my back, and nothing else.

With my hands trembling worse than ever, I reached out and touched her face. "Ginny," I whispered harshly, knowing the threat of breaking down right there was quite real. "My precious lion," I said, with my voice shaking. I had taken to calling her that in the few weeks before her death. I clasped her hand in mine for a final time, then went and took my seat.

Once the services were over, I started to make my way back down to the dungeons. Before I even reached the door, I was stopped by Molly Weasley. I quickly looked down at the floor, not knowing what she was going to say.

"Draco, look at me. I know our families hate each other, but you need to listen to what I have to say. Ginny cared for you very much. She thought I didn't notice, but I'm a mother, I notice everything. She defended you every time the boys started in on you, and even told me that she wanted to become friends with you. Of course, she wouldn't tell me the reason for this turn around. Anyways, I just wanted to thank you for coming, and let you know that no matter what, I'll always welcome you, because you'd obviously won Ginerva over, and that means everything in a mother's mind."

Absolutely shocked, I made my way back to my rooms, and took a long bath, thinking of everything that could have been Ginny and I.

------------------------------

Standing over her grave, some 20 years later, I still felt as though it happened yesterday. I would never get over the loss of Ginny. With tears running down my face, I reached down to touch her grave. "My precious lion," I whispered. I turned around to go back to the apparation point, when I was met with Ron, Hermione, and their little one. Ron nodded his head, and Hermione gave a shaky smile, and I knew that they finally accepted that I truly cared about Ginny. And that I always would.


End file.
